The Fabric of Time
by Dark Sarcasm 503
Summary: The fabric of time is never constant. A single event can change not only the future, but the past as well. In the trio's sevent year, Ron stumbles upon Hermione's timeturner...a bad idea. Hermione sends herself back to find him, and finds him with someone
1. If only I could turn back time

_A/N: __this story is co-authored with my good friend Janess. All innuendo and soppiness is her fault!_

Chapter 1: "If only I could turn back time"

Ron lay back on the bed in Hermione's Head Girl room and ate another bean. Hermione leant back with her head in his lap and looked up at him.

"Really, you let him get to you too much" she replied

"But he's an evil greasy git, Mione!"

Hermione glared at him "You know I hate that name. Snape's really quite intelligent, you know!"

Ron rolled his eyes "I know, I know. He's spy for the Order and all that, it doesn't stop him from being a git though."

The clock chimed and Hermione looked up at the clock. "I have to go, the corridors don't patrol themselves you know." She stood up, kissed his cheek and went to leave the room. At the door she stopped and turned around "I'll see you later then?"

Ron grinned "I'll keep the bed warm for you"

Hermione smiled and left the room. Ron looked around her room and decided to use the opportunity to poke around her room.

'I'm getting to know her better' he thought. 'It's not like I'm really snooping; she is my girlfriend after all. Now, where should I begin?' He turned around and decided to begin with the dresser.

He opened the top drawer. 'JACKPOT!' he thought as he rifled through her underwear. He pulled out a particularly racy pair and lifted them to take a better look. As he did so, a gold chain fell out and landed in the open drawer.

He picked it up and moved toward the bed to sit down and have a closer look, but as he did he tipped over a shoe and fell forward on the bed, the time turner twisting as he did so. The room dissolved into blackness and he had the sudden sensation of flying backwards, very fast. A blur of colours and shapes rushed past him, his ears were pounding.

He landed with a thump on the bed, knocking the bedside table and causing a picture to fall to the floor.

'I really liked that picture' he thought as he picked it up.

Turning it over he found that, instead of the picture of the trio that Hermione kept, it was a picture of Harry and a red-haired girl. On closer inspection Ron realised that the boy was not Harry at all, but it was Harry's father James, and next to him Harry's mother.

He looked around the room and noticed several other changes to his surroundings. For instance, he noticed the necklace that he had given Hermione for her birthday last month, which she kept dangling from the drawer handle, was missing. He eyes travelled upwards and he saw a Muggle photo of the girl with her parents.

He suddenly remembered something that Hermione had told him when she became head girl. "I'm only the second Muggle-born head girl in the last century! The last one was Lily Evans."


	2. An unexpected visitor

**Chapter 2: An unexpected visitor **

Lily Evans walked slowly to her room after classes. She'd had a terrible day, First she had Transfiguration and she discovered she'd copied some notes down wrongly last lesson and it had affected her whole essay, and then Snape had called her Mudblood again. She gave the password, stormed into her room and slammed her books onto her desk. She turned around to collapse on her bed and noticed someone lying on it. "Oh no! I can't take anymore! First Snape and now you!"

The person looked up in surprise "I hate Snape! He's a greasy git!"

"You know Snape? Who are you anyway?" Lily asked in surprise.

"Ron Weasley. Where am I?"

"Where are you?" Lily repeated "You're in my bedroom, that's where you are!"

"Are you head girl?" asked Ron in surprise "What year is this?"

"Yes I am head girl" replied Lily with a sniff "THIS, is 1975. And how, may I ask, did you get in here?"

"I don't know."

"You DON'T KNOW?!"

"No. Last thing I remember, I was in my girlfriends room in 1997"

"That's it. I'm taking you to Dumbledore." She said frustrated.

She grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him out of the room.

"Oh good, Dumbledore; at least that's a name I recognise" he muttered as they both stumbled down the stairs.


	3. This is just a bridging chapter

**Chapter 3: This is just a bridging chapter**

"Jelly Slug" Lily said as they reached the gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office.

They enter his office,

"What can I do for you?" asked Dumbledore

Lily explained her side of the story to Dumbledore with small input from a very confused Ron.

Dumbledore let them speak and waited till they were through until he spoke.

"This is an unusual case, Mr Weasley, but as we have no way of returning to your rightful time you must remain here until my future self finds a means to return you"

Ron looked downcast but nodded "where will I be staying during my time here?" he asked

"You will be placed in the Gryffindor 7th year boys dormitory. Lily will give you the password to the Gryffindor tower, and I'm sure Mr. Potter and his friends will help you settle in."

As Lily and Ron were heading back to the Gryffindor tower Ron asked "Mr Potter? Who's he?"

"James Potter, my boyfriend. His friends are Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. They call themselves the 'Marauders' and are the biggest pranksters in the school. Watch your back, they prank anything that moves!"

Ron nodded "I'll remember that." They arrived at the Fat Lady and Lily uttered the password "mentabulous" The portrait swung open and Ron entered, wondering what differences he would find.


	4. Ron settles in

**Chapter 4: Ron settles in**

Lily climbed through the portrait after him and led the way over to a group of four boys lounging on chairs in a secluded corner.

"Hey guys" said Lily, giving James a kiss on the cheek and smiling at the others.

"Hey Lily!" they chorused.

"Guys, this is Ron Weasley, he's new and he's been sorted into Gryffindor. Professor Dumbledore hoped you would show him around and help him settle in."

James nodded and stepped forward, holding out his hand "James Potter, pleased to meet you." Ron shook his hand, noting in amazement just how similar he and Harry were. "This idiot here is Sirius Black" said James, waving his hand in the direction of Sirius.

Remus stepped forward and also held out his hand "I'm Remus Lupin." Ron shook his hand and looked at Pettigrew who was ignoring them.

"That's Peter" said Sirius with a shrug, "dunno what's up with him, he's been acting weird recently."

"I'll show you the dorm, come on" said James, standing up and leading the way to the dorms.

Ron entered the familiar round room with five beds arranged around the edges. James pointed to the bed to the left of the door "that one's yours Ron."

Ron started classes the next day and within a week he felt that he was at home with the class of 1975. He became good friends with the marauders, and although he missed his family and friends he had met people who he got along with and had settled in comfortably.

However, a week after he arrived an incident occurred which would change this.


	5. The Prank: stage 1

**_A/N: _**_the cheesy letters were written by Janess._

Chapter 5: The Prank: Stage 1 

Over the last few nights, the Marauders had been planning a new prank. Ron didn't know all of the details, but he knew that the prank involved Lily. 'I can't understand why James would prank his own girlfriend. I would never do that to her, if I was her boyfriend' thought Ron as he listened to the Marauders plan the prank. Over the last week, he noticed how smart and vivacious Lily was, and he had taken a liking to her.

"We have to be really careful," James whispered to his three associates one night "Lily cannot know that I'm involved."

Sirius laughed, "Of course you're involved! Who else would think up such and prank?"

They continued to talk into the night, although Ron only heard snippets of their conversation.

"Snape will never know what hit him" he heard James mutter at one point.

This made Ron smile to himself, although he still felt an underlying anxiety regarding the plan.

The next day stage one of the plan was carried out in the Great Hall. It was breakfast time and the post had just arrived. Snape was deluged by owls, each jostling for position. He opened one of the letters and stared at the contents.

_My Dearest Severus,_

_I'd been admiring you from afar for several months now and I feel it is time to confess my feelings to you. Your eyes ensnare my soul, and my heart cannot live a second longer without letting me share this love I have for you._

_Severus, I love you, I feel as if I always have. _

_Love always, Lily Evans_

Severus stared at the letter in amazement for seconds after he had finished reading, but then as some fellow Slytherins attempted to read over his shoulder he carefully folded up the letter and out it in his robe pocket. He took another letter from the next owl and began to read.

_Severus,_

_I feel as if I cannot live without you, I have to see you. I cannot live another day without feeling the touch of your hand in mine._

_I want to see you tonight. You must meet me at the top of the astronomy tower at midnight tonight. I will be waiting for you. _

_Yours always, Lily_

Over at the Gryffindor table, James and Sirius were sneaking looks at Snape, sniggering heartily. Lily glanced at them "What's up with you two?" she asked.

"Nothing, Lily dear" replied James. Lily turned around and followed the boys' gazes. She caught sight of Snape surrounded by piles of letters. He raised his head and caught her eye. His mouth turned up in a small smile. Lily stared at him, confused, but smiled back to be polite, before turning back to the Gryffindor table. As they left the hall, James leant over and whispered "meet me in the common room tonight, I want to take you somewhere special."

Lily smiled. "Of course" she whispered back.


	6. The Prank: stage 2

**Chapter 6: The Prank: Stage 2**

That night Ron followed Lily and James out of the common room and up to the astronomy tower. When they reached the top of the tower, James kissed Lily on the cheek. "I'll be back in a minute love, I just need to get something." Lily smiled and nodded and James disappeared down the stairs.

Snape stepped out of the shadows. "Hello Lily" he said.

Lily stared at him in surprise. "What are you doing here Severus?"

"What am I doing here?" asked Snape in surprise. "You asked me to meet you here."

"I did no such thing!"

"Yes you did, I have the letters here" said Severus confused, holding out a stack of letters.

Ron stepped out of the shadows where he had been hiding. "This is not fair! It's all a prank. James, where are you? Come out, I know you're here!"

James cursed and stepped out of the stairwell. "I'm really sorry Lily. I don't know what either of them are doing here."

Lily glanced at him then turned to Ron. "Care to explain Ron?"

Ron smiled sadly, shaking his head. "They've been planning it for ages. They knew that Snape liked you and thought it would be funny to get his hopes up. As much as I hate Snape, I can't let this happen to you."

"Is this true?" Lily turned to James in disgust

"Um, no, well, err… my love…" he began

"I don't want to hear it, James, I can't believe you would do this to me. I'm just glad that Ron was here to stop your prank"

Snape whipped out his wand, ready to curse Potter. James did the same, ready to retaliate.

"OH WILL YOU BOYS STOP IT!" Lily screamed and echoed around the tower. "I'm sick of you're endless squabbling. Grow up, will you!" She stormed down the stairs, her red hair flying behind her.

"Wow, that's girls got a temper!" muttered Ron as he followed her down the stairs.

Lily stormed down the corridor, seething. James ran after her. "Lily wait! WAIT! Lily! I didn't mean it, I swear! Oh Lily… please just listen to me!"

Lily whipped around to face James. "Just leave me alone Potter! I can't believe you did it to me!" she screamed at him, before turning and entering Gryffindor Tower.


	7. Realisations and Confrontations

Chapter 7" Realisations and Confrontations

Over the next few days Lily refused to talk to any of the marauders, and instead she spent all of her time accompanied by Ron; the only person who she felt she could truly trust.

Lily and Ron became close friends and they both felt dependant on the each other's company.

One night Ron snuck up to Lily's room to surprise her, only to find her missing. After checking all of Lily's usual spots, he found her in the astronomy tower again, crying.

"What's wrong?" asked Ron, kneeling beside her.

"I just can't believe he would do that to me! I thought he loved me!" cried Lily, burying her face in Ron's chest. Ron put his arms around her and pulled her close.

"Look at me Lily" said Ron. Lily looked up at him, her tearstained face shining in the moonlight. "Lily, if I was James, I would never do anything like that to you. You are the most beautiful, smart, vivacious and perfect girl I have ever met."

He lent forwards and they looked deep into each other's eyes. Slowly their lips met in a chaste kiss.

At that exact moment James entered, and stared at them in shock. He gasped and they turned around to see him running down the stairs.

Later that night, Ron returned to the dorm room to find his roommates, the Marauders, all glaring at him with loathing.

"What?' asked Ron

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT? HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME LIKE THAT??" screamed James, striding forward to confront Ron.

"The only person doing any betraying around here is you, Potter" Ron replied quietly.

"It was only a prank. How was I supposed to know she'd take it like that?

"You should have known, idiot! She's your girlfriend after all. She's not the kind of person to take something like that lightly, especially not from you."

"What would you know?" Sirius added angrily, "You don't even know her; you've only just met her. WHERE DID YOU COME FROM, ANYWAY?"

" I don't have to tell you anything." Ron said, glaring at both Sirius and James as he stormed out of the room. He slammed the door behind him and lent with his back against the door. He wished that he could go back to his rightful time; he missed Hermione, but most of all he missed Harry. James reminded so much of Harry that fighting with James made him feel as if he was losing his best friend.


	8. And back to Hermione

**Chapter 8: And back to Hermione**

Hermione walked into the room, expecting to see Ron sprawled on the bed, but the room was empty. Her eyes scanned the room, and she noticed her underwear draw was open, its contents strewn everywhere. 'Typical Ron' she sighed. 'He can't resist snooping, especially not through that drawer'

Hermione turned to the bed and noticed the Time Turner lying on it. She immediately pieced the puzzle together, and realised what Ron had done. "Oh no!" she murmured, covering her mouth with her hand in shock. "I have to go rescue him!" she thought "But, how do I know where he is?"

Suddenly her eyes landed on an old photo of the Marauders that Lupin had given her a few weeks ago. She picked it up, noticing a sixth figure in the photo for the first time. He was lurking in the background, hiding behind a tree. She looked closer at the photo and realised that the sixth person had a shock of red hair. "Oh my! It's Ron! He's in the Marauders time!"

Hermione picked up the time turner and turned it back the required number of turns to take her back 22 years. The room turned black and she was carried backwards in the usual blur of colours and shapes.

Hermione landed with a slight thump in the corner of her room 22 years before. There were several slight changes, but this wasn't he thing that caught Hermione's attention, Her gaze rested on two figures kissing on the bed, one with a familiar shock of red hair. "Ron…?" she gasped. The two figures broke apart and turned towards her. She caught Ron's eye, hers glistening with tears, before quickly walking out of the room.

Hermione stumbled blindly out of the room and sat on the stairs, staring miserably at the wall in front of her. In a sudden fit of rage, she threw the time turner at the wall, where it smashed into shards of glass.

"What have I done?" moaned Hermione, as the reality of what she had done set in. "I smashed our only way of getting home. What a fool I am! Although, Ron seems to be having a fine time here." This thought sent her into fits of tears as she remembered the scene in the bedroom.


	9. Another visit to Dumbledore

**Chapter 9: Another visit to Dumbledore**

Hermione was confused; nobody knew her and she didn't have anywhere to go. She decided to go to the only place she could think of: Dumbledore's office. She quickly went to the gargoyle that guarded the entrance to his office and began to name every candy she could think of. Just when she thought she exhausted her knowledge of sweets, Dumbledore stepped out of the office. He glanced at her in surprise, took in her Gryffindor robes and Head Girl badge and said quietly "Maybe we should go up to my office."

Hermione followed him up the revolving stairs and collapsed on a squishy chair in front of Dumbledore's desk. Dumbledore also sat down and rested his chin on his steepled fingers.

"Are you also from 1997?" asked Dumbledore

"Yes I am" replied Hermione "I came to find my friend Ron Weasley"

"Ah yes, Mr Weasley" murmured Dumbledore "He's been here for some weeks now and seems to be settling in very nicely"

"Yes he does, doesn't he" muttered Hermione bitterly, remembering the scene in the bedroom. Then what Dumbledore said sunk in "WEEKS??"

"Yes, weeks. Hasn't it been that long in your time?" asked Dumbledore curiously

"No sir. It has only been a few hours. I went out to do my Head Girl rounds and when I came back, he was gone."

"Hmmmm. Yes, I suppose that time must move differently…it was only three hours you said? It's been three weeks here, so it must be roughly one hour to one week. Interesting."

"Yes, very" said Hermione impatiently. "What are we going to do about me, sir?"

"You have no way to get home again?" asked Dumbledore, leaning forward in his chair.

"No sir. I-I smashed it earlier" murmured Hermione, ducking her head in shame.

Dumbledore nodded kindly "Ah, we do some strange things when we are upset. It is only human nature. Now, as we have no direct means of sending you home at the moment, you will need to stay here until we can find away. This may take some time, so I suggest that you give me your Gryffindor robes and Head Girl badge, so that there will be no confusion. I'll give you a set of plain black robes until you are introduced and sorted on Sunday night. Over the weekend you can stay in a set of guest rooms, located just down this corridor behind a painting of Uric the Oddball. The password is 'hullmondaris'"

Dumbledore stood, exited through a door at the back of his office and returned with a set of plain black robes. "They will adjust to fit you."

Hermione took the robes and slipped them on.

Dumbledore smiled gently at her "I suggest you go and take some time to assess the situation. I will have a house elf send your dinner to your rooms."

Normally Hermione would have wrinkled her nose at the thought of a house elf, but no she felt too numb to care. She nodded and exited Dumbledore's office, heading to the library.


	10. Breaking the ice

Chapter 10: Breaking the Ice

Snape walked into his favourite secluded corner of the library only to find it occupied, by a girl, presumably a 7th year. "Stupid girl, couldn't she find somewhere else to sob?" he muttered, annoyed at having his space invaded. As he turned to leave, he heard the girl murmur "Oh Ron…"

Snape stopped. Ron? Wasn't he that boy who was with Lily now? He felt a sudden surge of rage when he thought of someone else with HIS Lily. Then the rage subsided, and he felt a strange feeling of compassion towards the girl. He turned back and went over to kneel next to her.

"What is it?" he asked, as gently as he could. The girl looked up in surprise, tears running down her face. She gave a small jump as she realised who it was.

"N-nothing" she sobbed, turning away from him.

"I heard you say 'Ron'. He's not very nice is he?"

"He may say the same of you," Replied Hermione with a smile "but no, he's not as nice as I thought he was."

"What do you mean?" asked Snape confused

"Before we came here, he was my boyfriend. Now I come here, and I find him with some other girl" sobbing Hermione, breaking into tears again

"Well then he wasn't a very good boyfriend in the first place, was he? I know how you feel, I also feel betrayed by his actions"

"What do you mean? How were you betrayed?" asked Hermione curiously.

"I have…feelings…for Lily. I was the victim of a cruel prank by the Marauders, making me believe that she returned those feelings. Ron supposedly 'saved' her from this prank, sabotaging any chances either Potter of I ever had with her. I think that the prank was devised by him for this purpose" said Snape darkly

"However," Snape continued, "Why would he do this when he has you all along?"

"Well, I don't know, and I doubt that I'll ever find out from him. I'll just have to continue my life and forget about Ron. I'm sorry about you and Lily." She checked her watch and noticed it was almost dinnertime. "I'm sorry, I must go. Perhaps I'll see you in classes after I'm sorted."


	11. Hermione's sorting

**Chapter 11: Hermione's Sorting**

**_A/N: _**_short chapter, just a bridging chapter_

Dumbledore stood behind the winged lectern. "Your attention please students. We have a new student to be sorted tonight. Please welcome Hermione Granger, who will be entering 7th year"

Hermione entered the room through the great doors and continued up the aisle between the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables, pretending to be surprised at her surroundings, so as not to be seen as suspicious. She glanced at the tables beside her. On her left, Snape looked up at her welcomingly, whereas on her right, Ron was trying to hide his face from her. She continued up the aisle and stopped in front of the Sorting Hat. Seating herself on the stool, the hat was placed on her head.

"Hmmm, what do we have here? Where are you from, you're not from here? From another time, I see. Interesting…now, where to put you?"

Hermione remembered the looks on Ron's and Snape's faces, and found herself saying 'Not Gryffindor, Not Gryffindor'

"Not Gryffindor? I'm surprised, you'd do well there you know. In that case, it's between Ravenclaw and Slytherin. I think Slytherin will better suit your mind. SLYTHERIN!"

The last word was shouted to the hall, and the hat was lifted from her head. She glanced at the Gryffindor table to see Ron staring at her, slack-jawed. She walked down to the Slytherin table and sat next to Snape, who look almost happy that she had been placed in Slytherin.


	12. A new house, a new beginning

**Chapter 12: A new house, a new beginning**

Hermione settled quickly into Slytherin, becoming particularly close to Snape. They became close friends, both enjoying learning and knowledge. By becoming such close friends with him, she had somewhat ostracized herself from the rest of the house, but she didn't care. Snape was not well liked, and before she had arrived, he had been friendless. There seemed to be no one else who shared their interests, no one else interested in wisdom and education.

Time passed, and Hermione and Snape spent all of their time together, working on various projects. They both enjoyed brewing potions, and enjoying brewing the complex potions that required two sets of hands.

They slowly began to develop feelings for each other and as they came closer these feelings grew.

The tension between Ron and Hermione grew stronger each day, and Hermione felt that this was tearing her apart. The last straw was when Ron cornered her in the corridor and accused of being a 'filthy Slytherin' and he 'couldn't understand how he ever went out with her.' This had hurt Hermione deeply, and she went to the library to think things through. Severus found her there, and immediately became concerned. When she explained the situation, he became extremely angry.

"How dare he say that! I'm going to go find him right now!" exclaimed Severus, standing up.

"Wait! What are you going to do?" asked Hermione

"Teach that idiot a lesson. I'm sick of him ruining people's lives"

"No Severus! That will only get you in trouble, and I couldn't stand that. What if you were suspended, or expelled?"

"I don't care. He needs a lesson"

"Well, I do care! I don't want anything to happen to you. I care about you too much"

Severus sat down again, and turned to her. "You care about me?"

"Yes."

"I care about you too. Would you…"

"Would I what, Severus?"

"Would you…like to go to Hogmeade with me next weekend?"

"But we always go together" replied Hermione, confused

"I meant…as a date" Severus replied nervously

"Oh! Yes, I'd love to" replied Hermione with a smile.

Severus smiled back, and they left the library, hand in hand.


	13. Confrontation

13. Confrontation

The news that Hermione and Snape were dating travelled quickly around the school. Most were disgusted, but no one more than Ron. About a week after they had started dating, Ron couldn't stand it anymore and confronted Hermione in the Entrance Hall.

"Is it true that you're dating Snape?" asked Ron heatedly.

"Yes I am" replied Hermione defiantly. "What is it to you anyway?"

"You're dating the greasy git, Mione! Don't you remember what he's like?"

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CALL ME THAT! And he's not a greasy git, he's a wonderful smart person, far more than you! I do remember what he's like, but he's not like that now. You know nothing about his past self, he's different. Whatever happens between now and then changed him."

Ron stared at her, speechless. "I can't believe you would do this to me."

"Do this to you? What about what you did to me?" Hermione stepped closer to Ron and slapped him.

Ron gaped at her, clutching his cheek, which was rapidly turning red.

She spun on her heel and left the room, not noticing Snape standing in the shadows.


	14. The beginning of the end

14. The beginning of the end

Ron sat in front of the blazing fire in the Gryffindor common room, staring moodily into the flames. He was thinking about the two women in his life, Lily and Hermione. Both were extremely pretty in their own way, but something in Hermione called out to him, that Lily didn't. 'Maybe I don't love Lily, maybe I'm just trying to fill the hole where Hermione was' he thought miserably. Knowing this, he could see that he was meant to be with Hermione and not Lily. Lily was mean to be with James.

Ron decided he had to fix things, put them back the way they were meant to be. He resolved to break up with Lily, try to explain himself to Hermione and then work out a way to get James and Lily together. He knew that Hermione might never forgive him, but he had to try.

Just then, the portrait opened and Lily entered, smiling when she saw him. She walked over to him, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hey Ron" said Lily smiling.

"Hi" said Ron uncomfortably.

"What's wrong?"

"We need to talk" said Ron sadly, standing up. "Let's go to your room."

Lily followed him up to her room, remaining silent until they had settled on her bed.

"What is it Ron?" she asked, unable to keep silent any longer. "What's wrong?"

"Lily" began Ron, turning to face her and taking her hands. "I...erm…I…"

"Yes?"

Ron decided to get it over with. "Ican'tgooutwithyouanylonger"

"Pardon?"

He took another deep breath "I can't go out with you, Lily"

Lily stared at him in shock. "Why not?" An awful thought hit her. "Is there…someone else?"

'Bollocks' though Ron. "Erm…..maybe" he said uncertainly.

"What kind of an answer is that?"

"I... err… I kinda had a girlfriend back in my own time…"

"And you used me to fill her place?" asked Lily coldly.

"No! No! It wasn't that. I really did have feelings for you."

"Then why break up with me?"

"Well, this girl….she….she kinda followed me here."

Lily looked confused for a moment before the pieces fell into place. "Hermione?"

"Yes."

"Oh"

"I'm sorry." Ron said pathetically.

"But she's with Snape isn't she?"

"Yes" said Ron darkly.

"So why does it matter if you're with me?" Lily asked logically.

"Because you should be with James"

"Why do you think that? Is that just another excuse? Has he threatened you?"

"No. But I can't tell you why this has to be this way"

Lily sighed. "Okay, we won't go out anymore. But I can't go out with Potter, I just can't!"

"But you must!"

"I won't!"

Ron stopped arguing, but resolved to get them together somehow.


	15. The truth comes out

15. The truth comes out

Snape followed Hermione out of the Entrance Hall and down to the dungeons. He sat down beside her on one of the green sofas.

"What was that all about?" he asked softly.

"You heard?" asked Hermione in surprise

"Yes. I heard all of it."

"Ah"

"What did he mean when he asked if you remembered what I was like? How could you remember, you only just came!" asked Snape anxiously

"I can't tell you"

"Has our whole relationship been a lie?"

"No Severus, never!" Hermione decided to tell him, she couldn't stand him like this. "I'm from the future"

"Pardon?" asked Snape, sure he'd misunderstood

"I'm from the future" repeated Hermione.

Snape stared at her in shock. "And I'm in your future?"

"Yes. But I can't tell you what happens."

As the shock wore off, Snape grew angry. "I can't believe you kept this from me"

"I had to. I was ordered by Dumbledore"

"And yet you could tell me now?"

"I wanted to! I wanted to save our relationship."

"Well, I'm afraid it was too little, too late. We're over Hermione."

"But…"

"No." said Severus, standing up and storming out of the common room, his robes flying behind him.

Hermione stared after him, not believing what had just happened.


	16. Reconciliation, almost

16. Reconciliation….almost

Hermione sat in the library, her head in her hands, when she heard someone walk up behind her. She turned around and saw Ron standing behind her chair. He was shifting his weight from foot to foot and looking sad.

"Hermione, listen…" began Ron slowly.

"No Ron"

"Yes. Look, I'm sorry about what I said. If Snape makes you happy then I should support that" said Ron sadly

"Well, I don't make him happy so you have nothing to worry about." Hermione said darkly, glaring at the table

"What?"

"He broke up with me"

"That git!" said Ron heatedly

"Why are you so angry? Shouldn't you be happy because now I'm free to be lonely while you have Lily"

"I broke up with her"

"You what? Why?"

"Because…because I couldn't stay with her. Not with you here" Ron said softly

"What do you mean?"

"I…I sorta…I mean…I think I was kinda using her to fill the hole when you weren't here…to make me miss you less"

"Well I'm glad you finally came to your senses"

"What do you mean?" asked Ron confused

"If you go out with Lily then she'll never fall in love with James and Harry will never be born!" explained Hermione with the air of explaining to a five-year old

Ron sat down in the seat next to Hermione. "Oh yeah."

"We need to find some way to get them together."

"I know. She still thinks James is the enemy"

"By the way Ron…this does not mean I have forgiven you"

_A/N: Ideas for plans to get James and Lily together are most welcome_


End file.
